Birthday are Special with Barney! (1988, SuperMalechi's version)
We Always Clean Up is a custom Barney and the Backyard Gang video released in December 31, 1988. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang do some chores around the house. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Clean Up! Do Our Share #Bubble Bath (sung to the tune of Peanut Butter & Jelly) #Clean Up #The Clean Up Clock Song #Ring Around a Rosie #Mr. Knickerbocker #Help Protect the Earth #Kookabura #Six Little Ducks #Oh, dear! What can the matter be? #The Ants Go Marching #Alphabet Chant #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy? #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Squishy Squishy Squashy #The Frog #The Friendship Song #Brushing My Teeth #Step in Time #Keep Sneeze to Yourself #When You're Taking a Bath #Three Little Fishes #Bodies Move (sung to the tune of Help Protect the Earth) #Hail, Hail, the Gang's All Here #Five in the Bed #What I Want to Be #The Silly Hat Song #Shoo, Fly #Taking Turns #The Rocket Song #Whistle While You Work #Let's Play Together Trivia *Barney has his 1988 voice and costume. *The Barney costume used in this video is also used in "A Day at the Beach". *The musical arrangements used in this video are also used in "Three Wishes". *Three Wishes' I Love You has the same vocals from "The Backyard Show". *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. When Michael puts all his toys away, the Barney doll is dusty and falls off Michael's bed and lies on the floor. *During a scene where the Barney doll falls off Michael's bed, and lies on the floor, Death Trap compsed by Grogor H. Narholz with a 1988 arrangment is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants" the 1988 arrangment part cut off *After the song Bubble Bubble Bath, Barney got soap in his eyes while taking a bath. Quotes *Michael: I'll put all my toys away back in the toybox. *Amy: OK, Michael. *puts all his toys away back in the toybox *Amy: Good job, Michael, you did great job of putting your toys away back in the toy box, and everything looks all cleaned up. *Michael: Thanks, Amy. *Amy: You're welcome, Michael. *Michael: Uh-oh. *Amy: What's the matter, Michael? *Michael: I think there's something wrong with the toy dinosaur. *Amy: You mean Barney? *Michael: Yeah! *(the Barney doll is dusty with sand on Michael's bed with pillows, blankets, stuffed animal dolls, annie dolls, baby dolls, and teddy bears) *Michael and Amy: Ohh. *Barney doll falls off Michael's Bed, and lands into the floor *Amy: gasps Michael, look would you did. You made Barney fall off your bed and it's laying on the floor. Look. the Barney doll laying on the floor *Michael: Barney, are you okay? *magic sparkles appear on the Barney doll *magic sparkles is heard *Amy: Hey! What was that sound, Michael? *Michael: I don't know, Amy. *magic sparkles goes away, and Barney appears *begins to cough *Michael and Amy: gasping Barney! *Barney: Hi, Michael. Hi, Amy. then sighs *rest of the Backyard Gang came into Michael's bedroom *Tina: You're covered with sand! *Barney: Oh, Hi kids. *Adam: Don't worry, Barney. We'll clean you up. *Barney: You will? *Luci: Yeah. *Jason: Yes. *Barney: Why, thank you. Category:Backyard Gang VHS